An Immortals Hope
by demon-hell-fire
Summary: In which Rory teases Itami, but she is entirely serious. She will be around forever. He will not. So she will tempt him now and for as long as possible until gives in. One-shot for now.


**A/N**

 **So, I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I've only got it rated M because it contains some mature themes and light sexual implications, but nothing truly NSFW. Maybe. A little. That aside, I'm not sure if I'll continue this, I was just toying with the idea of... you know. Little miss immortal death herself. (A personal favourite of mine)**

 **Regardless, enjoy! Shoot me some reviews!**

 **Rory was passion incarnate. War, death, destruction. Chaos and famine and madness. These were the words that had been gospel to a 12 year old Rory Mercury, words she lived and ruled by, and with such awe inspiring passion she became the youngest appointed Apostle in the history of sentient life to the oldest and most powerful God. With chaos came creation, and with creation came all. With life came death, and destruction wrought famine to ensure as much. In turn it all lead to the same thing. The war for life. For the weary soul, one turned to madness.**

 ** _Or love,_** **was the observation Rory had made in her 900 years. Something she never realized she'd had since she was accepted by Emroy. An odd love, a passion the likes of which the world should hope to never cross, one for her job. Her life. Her absolute purpose and place in reality.**

 **Soon, however, it was going to change. All conceptualization of space and time, physicality, and flesh were to be torn from her. The opening of the gate seemed to mark the beginning of the end, with the appearance of the Jayeesdeef and their weapons of mass destruction and war. Supposedly, in the past, such a thing had happened a few times, all the work of** ** _Hardy_** **, in the name of stirring things up, playing with humans and government. How they thought the world should work as if it were their own.**

 **Hardy was a younger god, and loved to meddle with petty things like that. Hardy would meddle with her, her life, the lives of the other apostles, and any other power she could. Governing factions that refused to bend or change, it bored her. For the longest time, Rory couldn't bring herself to understand what compelled her. Her beloved Emroy knew above all else that life hardly mattered, the universe was finite, and with it, life.**

 **Yet now she knew. Since the second she laid eyes on a metal drawn carriage, she'd been beyond enamored with the people from the Gate. Moreover, though she was loathe to admit at times, a specific person. One who she couldn't resist but meddle with. A cute human, who was clever and massively compassionate, full of empathy and a master at his craft, surviving for his passion no matter the cost.**

 **At first, she wasn't even aware of her** ** _minor_** **obsession with him. Sure, she stuck to his side wherever he went and refused to leave him be. Rory would sacrifice her body for him, even offer it to him time and time again when her body cried to release, despite his nagging habit of turning her down, yes, but the idea had slipped her mind. Obsessed, with a human? Ridiculous.**

 **It changed quickly however, when two things happened. She was questioned about her future as a god, forced to say and state in absolute finality what she had in mind, turn it from frivolous fantasy to fact. She would become the God of Love, for Rory loved wholly and truly. She loved life and death, and she was slowly falling for a silly mortal from a strange world who seemed to be willing to go to the depths of the underworld and back for anything he believed was right.**

 **He would have been a damn good Apostle of Emroy.**

 **Secondly she heard, in the same day, the Gate was to be closed after the Jayeesdeef had up-heaved and reformed the Empire. They would leave, most likely for millennia.**

 **Itami would be gone, his soul lost to another God of another universe, his body lost to a pining ex-wife and his personality gone from Rory's.**

 **"** ** _Unacceptable."_**

 **"** **Rory, you're being unreasonable..." his chuckle was light, but he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes twitched, and he scratched his head. A tick, she was informed, a repetitive habit created from nerves of some variety.**

 **"** **Your lap is most comfortable, I shall not leave to sit in the nosebleeds with the little girls." She said all this from said lap in the vehicle, her grin wide and pleased. She couldn't resist grinding into him as his face lit up red and she received what could only be described as both most scathing and/or jealous looks from the other two. Yao could only offer a look of confusion, still unable to grasp why, as a 'slave,' Itami would not make use of her.**

 **His relationship with the elf and the mage were baffling, admittedly. He was fatherly to them both, exceptionally literal with the elfen girl, though the mage couldn't seem to make up her mind whether she wanted to bed him or accept him as the fatherly figure her master could never provide. He had completed the silly 'three night ritual' of marriage her clan adopted, but to Rory it mattered not.**

 **After all, the god-to-be only had about 40-100 years left. In this world, Itami would have just as much and it would practically be poetic. In her ascending to godhood she could take him with her to the realm of the gods, his soul the first tribute to her cause, where they could spend eternity in passion.**

 **She tried to grind into him with her rear again, grin expanding before she was violently and unceremoniously tossed to the side.**

 **"** ** _I'm not a creep I'm not a creep I'm not a creep she's 900 years old,"_** **was the whispers on his lips, his mantra for several minutes, as he put his foot to the 'gas' of the vehicle.**

 **"** **Itami," she cooed, both dangerous and flirtatious, taking cruel thrill from his discomfort, "one of these days in the midst of battle-" she released a hot breath with a sigh, "-I will take one head or the other if not properly sated." Eyes raved from his throat to his hips, a lick of the lips that meant only one of two things from the reaper.**

 **The horror flickering across his face,** ** _perhaps excitement?_** **made her laugh heartily.**

 **"** **DAD!"**

 **"** **Itami, please don't allow that."**

 **"** **I won't-" he was cut off quickly.**

 **"** **You won't what, Itami?" she prodded. Rory could stir things up as well. Now would be the time. It wouldn't be long before the absolute might of the Jayeesdeef finished up here and left. If they didn't leave, they would be obliterated under the scrutinizing thumb of the gods to prevent an imbalance of technology. "Are you suggesting you sate me** ** _before_** **such a time arises? Violence and war follows you, Youji Itami, and it follows me. It is fate, we are entwined! You are an artist of escape, sure, but I am not. I am the Apostle of war itself, and I won't let you run away forever. Hardy was right, after all. It's time we take care of the assassins hunting little Lelei."**

 **Itami groaned. Yes, she was right. It was time to fight, it was time to clear things up and bring about peace. None of that bothered him, really. Itami may be as lazy as can be, but only if his own morals would allow it. He would not skimp on work, even if he wanted to, and he was, despite everything, fully capable of advanced combat. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't have a plan to end this and get peace under-way, so long as Hardy wouldn't cause more issues. The satisfied grin that came on the short demi-gods face and the tension behind him as two women and a teen stared at him expectantly.**

 **"** **Look, we're going to do this hard and fast with as little violence as possible," Itami changed topic quickly, "then my people are going to leave this land to prevent an imbalance. For us, it'll be easy. Just leave it to me!"** ** _Keep it simple, keep it quiet._** **He was almost entirely sure of his words, too, he did have a plan. If it all went well, he technically would prefer Rory weren't even there for fear of her going berserk for the sake of violence itself. Better safe than sorry though. He lost the surety in his words when they took effect on everyone in the truck however.**

 **Their faces dropped suddenly, a sadness washing over them all nearly instantly, and it was Rory it effected the most. For a demi-god, she sure wore her emotions on her sleeve, a crushing loneliness and disappointment crossed her features, everything about her drooping and sagging as her eyes bored into him. Somehow, it didn't last long, a wash of confidence and joy swept over her face, lighting up with a smile.**

 **"** **I don't believe you for a second. This is a life you've always wanted."**

 **The tension slipped away instantly as his face heated up a brilliant shade of red.**

 **Sometimes, he supposed, he wore his emotions on his face as well. He glanced back at the girls from the corner of his eye, a quiet hope seeming to washed over the truck. Maybe.**

 **Maybe Rory was right. Perhaps he knew as much as well. Possibly he was refusing to admit it, to even think about it for the time being, because this life was something he'd been thinking about since he was a little boy engulfed in the wonders of fantasy through video games, manga, anime, movies...**

 **So maybe.**

 **"** **Alright, Itami, please give us the details of this plan to get the assassins off my back."**


End file.
